Wrapped Around Her Little Finger
by FangGirl24
Summary: Loki Laufeyson is many things; A trickster, an Asgardian prince, Laufey's heir, Odin's successor... But none of that matters, because here he's just one thing- a father.


A gurgling giggle erupts inside the bedroom, encouraging a grin from the older figure. The chamber in which the two were currently resting was large, and decorated in gold with flowing green drapery; a big soft bed was positioned at the end of the room, close to the large windows that overlooked Asgard from above. Beside the bed was an intricately embellished bassinet, empty, but for the soft, pink baby blankets hanging over the sides. On the bed sat a six month old and her father, who was staring at her fondly from where he lay beside her, green eyes soft and full of love. One of his long, thin fingers were captured in her small chubby hand, and she seemed intent on sticking the unfortunate appendage inside her mouth. Loki chuckled, resting on his side, propped up by his free arm. Not for the first time, he took in his daughter's bright baby blue eyes, and the tuft of soft dark hair that curled on the top of her head. He had worried all throughout the pregnancy that her father being a Jotun might cause unforeseen issues with her birth; but it had been for naught, for both his wife and his daughter were healthy and happy. The baby had been pink, warm and screaming and so, so beautiful. He had been hooked from that day on; wrapped around her tiny little finger. She was so small, and he marveled at it constantly. Tiny, innocent, and perfect. He had no doubt that she'd grow to be just as beautiful as her mother. As the child's giggles threatened to cease, Loki did what any self-respecting, mature adult would do: he puffed his cheeks and blew a raspberry against her belly, tickling her gently. Her delighted squeals filled the air, and Loki's grin was permanently glued to his face, eyes dancing with his own laughter.

He crossed his eyes, and stuck out his tongue, encouraging her mirth. He made fish faces, and tickled her sides; and all the while the loving devotedness never left his face, and he smiled adoringly at his baby girl.

"Look here, darling," he murmured, when the babe's laughter had calmed.

Once he was certain he had her attention, he effortlessly pulled on his magic, conjuring an illusion of a softly glowing, almost translucent, pink bunny. It hopped around the room on thin air, circling the bassinet twice, before coming to a stop directly in front of the gleefully shrieking infant (a benefit of illusions: they don't get frightened by over enthusiastic children). It blinked, nose twitching. Her shrieks had stopped and she now watched the bunny with rapt attention, mouth open and her blue eyes wide with wonder. The bunny edged closer, and her little hands reached out and made grabbing gestures, and a smile spread across her face, as she babbled baby talk. But then the bunny ran off, disappearing in a shower of brightly colored sparks.

The baby's bottom lip wobbled, and Loki's eyes widened in sudden panic. Cursing silently, he quickly picked her up, rolling onto his back, and in an attempt to forestall the oncoming hysterics, lifted her above him, softly pleading,

"Hush now, dear one; don't cry."

Her eyes were already misting over, and Loki hurriedly- but carefully- tossed her up into the air, catching her deftly as she dropped back down. Her surprise halted the impending breakdown, and as he tossed her once more, she shrieked with delight. Relief flooded his every nerve. As adept as he was in calming her, he hated to see her cry. He then brought her up close, making soft cooing noises. She reached out and grabbed his nose in her tiny grasp. He laughed, his own joy impossible to stifle, and tossed her up a few more times, reveling in her cheerfulness- until a soft noise alerted him to another presence in the room. Quickly snatching his child out of the air, he sat up to meet the disapproving glare of his wife. He smiled at her disarmingly, hoping, perhaps, to charm his way out of a reprimand.

"Hello, darling."

The baby squealed at the sight of her mommy, spit bubbling over her chin in her excitement. His wife's arms were crossed and she narrowed her eyes. She was about to say something about how throwing their baby would do nothing for her health, as a mother, nor the well-being of their child, but she knew he would only grin and nod, but continue to do so when she wasn't looking. Instead she said,

"What happened to _taking her to nap_?"

Loki's grin was almost sheepish as he carefully laid their daughter on the bed, and cleared his throat, "We may have got... a _bit_ distracted."

She raised her eyebrows, unimpressed. Sighing, she decided it didn't really matter; she would just have to take over naptime, from now on. Loki obviously couldn't be trusted.

She crawled across the bed until their daughter was the only thing separating them, and then she laid down beside them, tracing her finger up and down her little girl's stomach. Loki watched them, feeling happier and more content than he had been in years. A touch of melancholy shadowed his features as he thought of how his mother would have loved them- his little family. She would have approved of his wife; if only because he loved her. She would have doted on her granddaughter; spoiled her, showed her her own magics- He stopped himself from slipping too far into the _would haves_, and turned his attention to the wife he loved and daughter he would die for. His child had fallen asleep, mouth open, hand loosely gripping her mother's finger. His wife was also asleep, curled around their baby, clothes hopelessly wrinkled. He smiled, kissed them both on their foreheads, and quietly murmured, "I love you." into their ears.

With one last look at the two most important people in his life, he followed them into sleep.

**A/N: So, this was written yesterday, for Father's Day, requested by tumblr user veggiesrbad for tumblr user georgemcmuffin. If you feel that it's all a bit vague, I agree 100%. I couldn't think of any good Norse names to use, so I opted to just use synonyms instead. Anyway, I hope ya'll had a good Father's Day, and that you enjoyed the story!**


End file.
